A Plushie
by Chachi-chama
Summary: England orders an America plushie in the spur of the moment sorts of things. Includes a fairly tsundere!England and lots of fluff. Based on a Tumblr post. Pairing is USUK.
1. The Plush

A Plushie.

A/N: Based on a post I saw on Tumblr. Here's a link to it: lendmeyourcaro .tumblr post /29308103917 /i-was-look-at-the-reviews-for-an-america-plush (Take out the spaces.) Oh, and I apologize for any words I get wrong. I'm American and all that, so…any British lingo I picked up from other fics and Harry Potter. Heh heh…yeah. Since it's just a drabble, I didn't spend too much time looking up certain things…oh, and this is my first Hetalia fic~hope y'all enjoy!

I'd finally returned home from another day of those bloody world meetings. It was all fine and dandy, up until that stupid git decided to make an ass of himself and managed to get me involved (which, come to think of it, happened more often than I care to admit). It took every bit of my will-power not to punch him in that beau—er—ass face, but I'm proud to say I kept calm through and through, like the gentleman I know I am.

Of course that broke down the second I got home and it seems that I'll need to buy myself a new pillow the next time I go shopping.

I don't have a bloody anger management problem. Honestly, it's all that damn idiot's fault.

I decided I didn't want to leave my house today, as I had to work on more paperwork that arrived at my house during the meeting, so I settled for ordering something from the internet.

How I managed to find a…a bloody plush of that git is beyond me. Apparently Japan has made a plush version of all of us and started selling them on the internet…without our knowledge. I'll have to talk to him about it the next time I see him. I was about to close out of the page, as I'd already ordered the pillow I wanted, but a brilliant idea occurred to me.

I'll just punch that every time he pisses me off.

Brilliant.

So, I ordered it and got started on my paperwork. I don't know how long I'd been there (as I only got up to get another cuppa), but before I knew it, the doorbell rang and my pillow had arrived. I'd completely forgotten about the plushie however and was surprised when I saw it.

I had to admit, Japan did an amazing job. It looked just like him. Right from the hair color, to the eyes, to that cute smile…what?! No. Not cute. Stupid. Stupid smile. I mentally patted myself for the alliteration.

I regretted wasting my money on the damn thing, so I tossed it aside and it landed face down on the couch. Shaking my head, I got up to return to my paperwork.

I couldn't focus on it though as my thoughts kept drifting back to that plush…sitting on my couch. I started daydreaming about what if it was actually HIM that was on my couch…face down…possibly sleeping…possibly passed out after a good sha—no. NO. I am not thinking about doing THOSE sorts of things with HIM.

Nonetheless, I found myself standing in front of my couch, staring at it. Glaring at it, actually. My fairy friends were somewhat worried and kept asking me what I was doing. After a while, I had picked it up and it was now facing me. I kept glaring into its eyes, challenging it to talk or even say something stupid.

It was then that I noticed how…soft the fabric was. I started petting the fabric of its hair and without realizing I started…hugging it. Cuddling it even!

I don't know how long I stood there…hugging the damn thing, but was startled when Flying Mint Bunny tugged on my shirt, asking if I'd eaten dinner yet. I was so startled and embarrassed that I dropped it on the ground and ran to the kitchen, mumbling something about warming something up.

After I'd eaten, I returned to the sitting room to find the plushie back on the couch. Mint must've put him back on there. I don't know why though, it was just a stuffed animal. I chuckled a little and decided it was too late to go back to working and started getting ready for bed.

I couldn't get settled, however, as my mind kept drifting back to the plush still sitting on the couch. Huffing angrily, I threw off the covers and stomped back to the sitting room to grab it and bring it back to bed with me. It was stupid really. Incredibly stupid.

But as I settled back down…I started hug—strangling it. Yes. That's what it was. I was strangling it and that's why I felt so much happier falling asleep than I had in years.

I dreamed about him again that night…although it was nicer than what I'd been dreaming about lately. I woke up to see the plush had flipped over sometime during the night and was staring at me. I didn't start imagining what it'd be like to have the real thing in my arms, warm and solid, nope. Why the hell would I imagine something like that?

I started my day as usual and somehow the thing kept ending up near me. No no no, I wasn't consciously bringing it with me. Nope. Why the bloody hell would I do that?

I'd always fall asleep strangling the damn thing though, but as the nights went by, I started wishing I had something more real. No, it wasn't because I wanted to wake up with him by my side. NO! It was—it was…because it was cold. Yes. That's it. It was cold in here. I'd save some money if…he were to stay here…

That's how I somehow found myself in that bloody fast food restaurant. Ordering a—what is it…a Big Mac and large fries. No, I didn't know what he'd usually order, that was just—pure luck and chance. I wasn't going to eat it…I just thought…if I put the plush same bag…perhaps it would smell more like him.

I was right.

I fell asleep hugging it again. Yes hugging. I will admit, it was soft…and comforting. I dreamed again of nicer things, although it wasn't anything different from what would normally happen. That git did have his good moments…and I dreamt about the times we'd get along and while we would still argue, it was all good-natured. Heh…I guess he did remember some things I'd taught him when he was a child. I didn't realize how quick-witted he could be…and now that I really think about it, he was only ever like that around me. Perhaps I was special…

No, stop it. Don't get your hopes up. Wait, what hopes?

No. No. Denial isn't the way to go. I've liked him for a while, I just didn't want to face it. Sure, we were on friendly terms, but that is because he helped me, well really, all of us during the war. He's friendly with everyone. This is all just…wishful thinking on my part.

I sighed as I finished typing out my review for Amazon.

Well, at least I still have the plush.


	2. Yolo

Yolo.

A/N: I wasn't exactly planning to continue…but I kinda felt like it needed just a bit more. Plus, I like happy endings, yeh know? As awesome as angst is, I need fluff to make things go along. So, here's Al's side of the story. And now this story is completely finished~ hope you enjoy!

I let out a whoop of success when I finally got home. Operation 'Get Artie to Notice Me' was again a huge success. I even got him to join me in my shenanigans!

It wasn't anything too bad, I just started a paper football match across the table while Germany had his back turned. And I even had France in on it, which in turn got Artie involved too! It was awesome! For shizz dog~

Anyway, I still needed to move on to step two…or think of how to get it started as that was the reason for operation…uhhh…GAMN?

Scratch that. Step two is totally to come up with a better name. But that can wait. What is it that France always says? Love is most important? Yeah. Something cheesy like that.

But I got admit, this plan has been going pretty smooth. Me an' Artie get along great! I mean, when we aren't arguing.

Which was a lot.

Shit.

No it's cool! I'm the hero of this story and there's no way I could fail! I just have to figure out what to do.

Which wis still pretty damn hard to figure out. Damn

I mean, sometimes when we'd argue, Artie seems to be enjoying it. But other times he'd be legitimately mad. I've gotten better at bantering back and forth, but I still mess and he'd get royally pissed. Not that his angry face was uncute or anything…I just really like it when he lets go and laughs.

I decided that I'll just be a hero and make a forward approach. I'll make a surprise visit before the next world summit meeting. He'd totally never know and I'll be able to sweep him off his feet.

Hey, I know what you're thinking. Just 'cause I'm a hero and act like a doofus, doesn't mean I can't be romantic. I just choose to not read the mood around anyone but Artie.

It doesn't matter. I just need to plan this right. Since the next meeting isn't for another week, I've got plenty of time. Now…what would he like?

It took several days of lurking on the Internet and remembering everything from my childhood and little moments of banter between the two of use to think of the perfect gifts. A dozen red roses and fluffy green unicorn: I even managed to get one that matches his eyes!

I know I know, it's crazily cliché. But still I think he'll like it. He seems like the type, ya know?

So, I made my way down to his place, 'cause this meeting was being held in London for once and gently knocked on his door.

It cracked open a bit.

What? That's pretty surprising 'cause I thought Artie was a lot more like me and was careful about security and stuffs, right? Ain't that something he'd do? Well I'll just talk to him about it later.

I let myself in and found him napping on the couch with an unfinished bit of needlework on his lap. He was holding something tight, but I couldn't see what it was. I said his name quietly and tried to wake him, but he mumbled something that sounded a lot like my name, crinkled his nose a little, hugged the toy closer to him and smiled.

I know I must've turned a little red, but I smelled something familiar in the air. What was it? Was that…oh god, is that I what I think it is? A quick glance to the side and I caught sight of the familiar white paper bag with golden arches and red details.

Mickey-D's.

I picked it up and started laughing, not even bothering to be quiet anymore. I felt bad 'cause he looked so sweet sleeping like that, but I couldn't help myself. Artie was startled awake as he dropped the embroidery and whatever he was holding. He stared at me in shock and was that…embarrassment? I leaned over to pick up the items he dropped and looked confusedly towards him when he tried to push me away. Looking down at the soft plush (that had a slight scent of fast food) and blinked.

Was that—was that ME?!

I turned as red as Artie was at this point and looked up to stare into his eyes. Huh, that must mean he totally doesn't hate me.

Right?

The way Artie kept staring back, slightly defiant, but still incredibly embarrassed as he scrambled to come up with some sort of an excuse told me I had to be right. I could still be wrong of course, but there was only a .00000341% chance that I was wrong. And seriously, I figured out the numbers when it comes to figuring Artie out. What can I say? English ain't my strong point. Plus it totally proves that everything can be turned into something scientific!

Oh fuck it. You only live once, right? True I'm a country and that totally doesn't apply, but let's just…uh…seize the day or something like that.

So I picked up the stuffed version of myself, pushed it back into his hands and pressed my lips to his.

YOLO.


End file.
